The Doctor's Daughter
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: Rose lied she was the one pregnant on the beach in Norway,she named her daughter Gwyneth Gallifrey Tyler. The Silence after hearing of the Doctor's unknown daughter want to use her as another weapon against the Doctor. Using the Power of the BadWolf she removes Gwyneth from Silence's radar and guides Amy and Rory to her daughter so that Gwyneth and the Doctor may meet and find her.
1. Intro

Gwen's POV

I let my paintbrush glide across the once blank canvas. I tried to hold back my tears. It was a painting of my mother. She came to me in a dream. She was bathed in a golden light, her hair moving as if a gentle breeze was present. She was dressed in an old style dress, holding the earth protecting it with her golden light.

"_You can't accuse her of cheating! Just because she got perfect on her tests! IT'S RIDICULOUS" I hear my mum shout at the principle. I clench my robot dog K-9 plushy closer to my chest. I tried closing my eyes to stop the advancing tears, refusing to let them fall._

"_Of course not! It's the fact the she doesn't pay attention in class, yet always gets perfect! That's our concern! Especially since she never talks to anyone during recess." The principle retorted back to my mum. _

"_THAT"S BOLLOCKS! You can't expel a child because she doesn't talk to others and is really advanced for her age group! SHE GETS BORED! If you would only let her advance to her level she would pay attention!" I heard Grandma Jackie shout at the principle. _

"_Normally we would but we can't let a student who cheats take the test. We won't make an exception just because she's the daughter of FAMOUS BILLIONARE!" I heard the principle reply to Grandma angrily. I hold my knees to my chest, hiding my face in my lap._

"_That's BOLLOCKS!" Grandma Jackie yelled back at my principle. _

"_You know what? We don't have to deal with this! Forget the help of the Tyler family! We are taking my daughter out of here!" My mother shouted at my principle._

"_This is the highest advanced academic private school in England! Where else would you go for her education?" The principle tried to bribe her into keeping me with them for the financial support of the Tyler family._

"_We will get her private tutors! Ones that will accommodate to her advanced educational needs!" My mother shouted at my principle, not the least bit threatened. I hear angry footsteps approach me. I look up to see my Mum and Grandma looking at me._

"_Come on sweetheart, we can go now." She says gently to me. I reach my arms up, and she picks me up and carries me back to the car._

My hands start shaking as I attempt to put more detail into my mother's face. I can never quite capture her beauty. Uncle Jack says I'm the spitting image of her now that I'm older. I agree, I do look a lot like my mum, but with a few exceptions.

"_Mummy, why don't I have a Daddy? I have Uncle Jack and Uncle Mickey but why not a Daddy?" I asked as Mum tucked me into bed for the night in our new home._

"_Your Daddy is a very complicated man Gwen. He took me away from a horrible life. Daddy took Mummy away and showed her the stars. She left Uncle Mickey and ran away with a mad alien in a box, which was your Daddy." My mother sighed and threads her fingers through my hair. "He never knew about you sweetheart, he never got the chance. Believe me if Daddy knew we were here he'd come running. He thinks we are lost, never coming back because Mummy was torn away from him. I never wanted you to grow up without your Daddy sweetheart." My mother pressed a kiss against my forehead. _"_You are my sun and stars, Gwyneth Gallifrey Tyler. Don't you ever forget that sweetheart." Mum said getting of my bed and leaving my room for the night._

Mother was the bravest woman in the universe; she was the most kind, pure hearted person on the earth that's for sure.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I say as I pick up the phone.

"Galli?" I hear Uncle Jack's voice say over the phone. I smile, only my family calls me by my middle name. It was my original name, but my mother didn't want the wrong people finding me by my first name.

"Hey Uncle Jack, what's up?" I respond to him over the phone.

"Just checking in to see how you're doing pumpkin." Uncle Jack responds.

"_I DIDN"T MEAN TO DO IT! I…I panicked and everything stopped! Time STOPPED! What's wrong with me Mummy? I didn't mean to do anything! It was an accident Mummy! I swear!" I cry crouched against the wall my bed was pressed against. My mum walked forward and sat on my bed; she reached and held onto me while I cried._

"_I know sweetheart, I believe you." My mother whispered into my ear. My breath slowed and I let out silent sobs of pain._

"_What's wrong with me?" I whisper into her shoulder._

"_There's nothing wrong with you sweetheart! You're just different. I don't know how you managed to freeze the entire class but you did. We'll figure it out. Don't you worry sweetheart!" My mum whispers in a comforting manner as she rocks me back and forth, whispering more soothing words._

"I'm fine." I say although my voice was strained.

"Don't pull that crap out on me sweetheart, you know all that 'I'm fine' crap doesn't work on me! Now how are you really?" Uncle Jack says in a demanding tone across the phone.

"I feel like I'm falling apart. She was my rock, now she's gone and I can't find her! The whole of time and space I can see, AND I CAN"T FIND MY OWN MUMMY!" I shout into the phone. My legs collapse and I sink to the floor leaning on the table the phone was connected to.

"Shhh, we'll find her! She'd never leave you! Remember? You're her sun and stars! You mean everything to her! If she's out there we'll find her! I promise you!" I hear Uncle Jack say over the phone. I nod my head even though he can't see me do it.

"Uncle Jack?" I say

"Yes sweet cheeks?" Uncle Jack responds.

"_You will hand over your daughter!" The scary woman says to my mum. I get a glimpse of her from my hiding spot in our secret compartment in the sealing. My mother stands tall._

"_I WILL NOT! If you think you can take her and use her for your own personal gains! YOUR WRONG! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING ONE HAND ON MY DAUGHTER YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF AN ANGRY MOTHER!" My mother shouts back at the angry woman. I hold my breath as I watch my mum start glowing with a golden light, I'm not scared; I feel oddly warm and safe and protected. The woman takes a step back._

"_You take what isn't yours to have, all because you're scared of something that will never happen! You're scared of a man that has too much power in your mind. He gained that power by losing EVERYTHING! You have no reason to fear that he will go against the path of dark. I see your plans and what you will do! You will not have my daughter as a pawn in your giant game of chess against an innocent man. I will hide my daughter from your kind! I will aid the Ponds, for the loss of a daughter THEY should've raised together! I will help the broken man defeat you, for you will push him too far and that will be your downfall." I hear my mother say to the woman_

"_YOU CAN"T HIDE HER FROM US! WE ARE THE SILENCE!" The woman shouted at my mum, she raised her hand._

"_YOU ARE TINY! YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY DAUGHTER! AND YOU WILL NOT DESTROY ANY MORE LIVES AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY! I AM THE BAD WOLF! I AM THE WHOLE OF TIME AND SPACE ITSELF! YOU WILL NOT HURT ANYONE ANYMORE! "My mother shouted as the light coming from my mother. I had to shield my eyes from the brightness and blacked out._

_As I drifted into consciousness, I saw Uncle Jack and feel him holding me. I look around and see the rest of my family, Uncle Mickey, Aunt Martha, Aunt Donna, and where's Mummy?_

"_Uncle Jack?" I ask, I feel his grip on me tighten._

"_Yes sweet cheeks?" His voice was tight._

"_Where's Mummy?" I ask, I look him in the eyes and I realise he's been crying._

"_We don't know, we don't know." I feel tears fall down my face._

"_What? I don't understand, where's mum? Where'd she go she must be somewhere! She wouldn't just LEAVE ME!" I scream and cry harder into Uncle Jack's chest._

"_I know sweetheart, I know. But your mum is the strongest woman alive! We'll find her no matter what! And she can hold her own. You watch we will find her and when we do, she'll smile and hold out her arms, just waiting for you her baby girl to run into them!" Uncle Jack said softly as I cry into his chest. _

"What if we never find her?" I ask softly scared for his answer.

"We will sweet cheeks! We will, I promise you." Uncle Jack responds.

**~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~**

Amy's POV

In the Pond Residence in London Sometime after the Dalek Adventure

"_Amelia Jessica Pond" _

"_Who's there?" Who's calling my name?" I shout into the darkness. Suddenly a bright golden light fills the darkness and I shield my eyes with my arm. When I lower my arm a woman was standing there. She was dressed like the TARDIS when she was in that human host, her blond hair reaching a little below her shoulders moving from an invisible breeze. Her brown eyes were warm and made me feel safe._

"_Who are you?" I ask she smiles._

"_I am the Bad Wolf, or Rose if you'd prefer." She smiles._

"_Why are you dressed like the TARDIS? Why are you glowing like her too while we're at it!" I ask finding it hard to shout at the woman._

"_I used to travel with the Doctor. Way back longer before he even knew you. We ran into an entire fleet of Daleks. Idiot sent me back home to keep me safe, I opened the TARDIS console and looked into the vortex that is the heart of the Tardis. I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me. On that day we were forever linked she's a part of me and I'm a part of her." Rose responded. "I chose this dress because it was familiar to you." Rose smiled._

"_Why has the Doctor never mentioned you?" I ask curious why the Doctor would never mention someone so loyal to risk her life for him._

"_The Doctor has lost so many Amelia Pond. I was the first person to travel with him after the war, I was the first face two of his regenerations saw and in his present body I was his dying thought. The Doctor as you know likes to bottle stuff all up inside, I am one of the few things he doesn't like to talk about because it hurts. I was taken from him too early trapped in a parallel world. The Doctor and I were lovers, which makes it hurt all the more." Rose responded I felt tears at the edge of my eyes._

"_Well why are you here then? Why come to me? Why now?" I ask_

"_Amelia Pond. The Doctor and I were lovers and he gave me a beautiful daughter that he does not know about. The silence tried to take her away from me. Think about it, a daughter of a lost lover fighting against him, he'd be too shocked and broken that he'd fall apart. That all this time I was here with our child, here and not in a parallel universe. Such sudden information would break him; he's lost so much Amelia Pond. Oh, I seemed to have lost my track of mind that happens when you see all of time and space, you tend to get distracted…but back to the point at hand. I know what the Silence did to you, I was able to shield my daughter from their radars but sadly I couldn't save your little Melody, she was already a fixed point in so many time-lines. I am so sorry I couldn't save your little girl. But I can undo what has been done to you…if you wish?" Rose explained._

"_Undo what?" I didn't want to get my hopes up yet._

"_They made you a barren woman Amelia; I can undo that if you wish." Rose responded. She smiled sadly. "I can give you back your chance to raise more children, It doesn't help the fact that I let your first born become taken and the pain it caused but I hope it is enough." Rose said I didn't need to think about it._

"_Yes. If you can, I…I don't know what to say to thank you." Rose smiled sadly._

"_Go to Cardiff Bay and stand at the monument, it will feel silly but say at the monument that you have a message from Rose. Tell them all that you are comfortable with, and please tell my daughter, I will be back very soon. Keep looking!" Rose gave me a sad smile, I smiled back at her._

"_Thank you and I will, I can't thank you enough for giving me and my husband another chance at children." I said_

"_Raising a child is a wonderful journey! You and your husband deserve it. Good Luck Amelia Pond!" Rose said as she raised her hands and the glow around her grew brighter. As I heard Rory calling my name a numbing sensation spread though out my abdominal and I knew, Rose had given me what she said she would._

"AMY!" My eyes snapped open at the sound of Rory's panicked voice.

"Amy thank god! You wouldn't wake up! Its 10 am you never sleep this late you scared me.

"Get dressed and get the car going. We are going on a road trip to Cardiff!" I said getting out of bed and heading straight to the dresser.

"Cardiff? What's in Cardiff?" Rory asked clearly confused, and I don't blame him.

"The Doctor's Daughter." I said.

**~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~**

This is my new story! I haven't update well anything or been writing any stories because I've been busy with personal stuff and homework! And I haven't really had any inspiration until NOW! So I promise to update this one as often as I can!


	2. Chapter 1

**Amy's POV**

"Why are we going to Cardiff?" Rory asked, not quite understanding my sudden urgency to go Cardiff. I punch in the coordinates for Cardiff into our GPS and hooked it up to the car, before relaxing into the seat.

"Because that's where the Doctor's daughter is." I respond to him, his expression growing more confused.

"I didn't know the Doctor had a daughter. Or any children for that matter." Rory responded, turning into the fast lane; for cars that have two or more people in them.

"Neither does he, apparently." I respond looking at him directly. He glanced at me briefly before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Then how do you know about it all of a sudden?" Rory asked.

"This is going to sound really weird and crazy so you have to promise not to interrupt me until the very end. Promise?" I asked Rory, my faithful Rory.

"Amy, I promise I won't okay? Now please tell me what's going one!" Rory demanded. I slouched in the car seat before taking a deep breath.

"Last night, this lady appeared in my dreams dressed like the Tardis; remember when she was put into that human body?" I asked Rory, making sure he was understanding what I was saying.

"Yes, the Doctor was like a child on Christmas morning!" Rory responded

"Well she was dressed like that, only she wasn't the Tardis. Well I guess she kind of was but I'll get to that later," I said. Rory furrowed his brow in confusion but still nodded like he understood. "She was glowing with this golden light, it made me feel warm, safe, and protected. I know a woman coming to me in my dreams should have me worried but I wasn't even scared. This woman Rose, or Bad Wolf she called herself, just gave an air of comfort like she could make everything bad in the world just disappear." I said shooting a glance back at Rory. He was smiling slightly at me. Aunt Sharon never really cared about me, but this lady felt like the mother of all things and me. Even at 28 years old felt like I could run into her arms and tell her everything and she'd listen and hold me like a mother should.

"She was beautiful Rory, she said she used to travel with the Doctor way before he even knew us. She said that the Doctor had sent her home to protect her from an army of Daleks. She said she opened the Tardis console and that she looked into the heart of the Tardis and that the Tardis looked into her, and since then she has been connected to the Tardis. Rose said that she's a part of the Tardis and the Tardis is a part of her." I said taking a pause for breath. I could tell Rory wanted to ask me something as he glanced to my side and I gave him a silent look that said it was okay to interrupt me and ask.

"If she travelled with the Doctor, why has he never mentioned her? He usually mentions people who saved his life. Why hasn't he mentioned her?" Rory asked. I took a deep breath; this was getting too close to the heart.

"She told me he doesn't because it hurts. It hurts him to talk about her. Rose said they were lovers and that she was forcibly taken from him. She didn't want to leave him, but she got trapped in a parallel world where he could never reach her, I guess. She said her face was the first face two of his regenerations saw and that she was his dying thought. She said because they were lovers losing her hurt all the more than losing other companions. I guess he's had a lot over the years, not just us." I said closing my eyes, worrying about just how many people the Doctor has lost. I felt Rory reach over and grab my hand. I open my eyes and see him smile softly at me before turning his attention to the road once again. I took a shuddering breath to repress the tears for the Doctor.

"I asked why she was there, why come to me, and why come to me now." I said, "She said that the Doctor gave her a beautiful daughter that he doesn't know about." I took a shuddering breath trying to get my emotions under control before continuing. I gripped Rory's hand tighter. "Melody wasn't the only one the silence wanted. They wanted to take Rose and the Doctor's daughter away too." I felt Rory grip my hand tighter and I gripped tighter in response. "She said that the Silence wanted her daughter because they couldn't resist, a daughter of a lost lover of the Doctor fighting against him, he'd be too shocked and broken that he'd fall apart, Rory. That all this time she was there with their child, here, and not in a parallel universe. Such sudden information would break him; he's lost so much Rory, he…he wouldn't be able to stand such sudden information and such hatred against him from his own child."

I couldn't stop the tears flowing now, it hurt too much. My brain was only now processing the information the knowledge catching up to me. I felt Rory pull the car to the side of the road and park the car. I looked at him and he just wrapped his arms around me understanding that I needed the comfort. I sobbed into his chest not really having to grieve our lost but not lost child until now. He just held me until I stopped crying. When I finally stopped crying I kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you." I whispered to him softly.

"Amy, how many times must I tell you that I'm always here for you before it sinks in? I love you always have always will and I will always stand by you no matter what." Rory said brushing some hair out of my face that had fallen while I was sobbing into his shirt.

"I know stupid. I know," I said kissing him gently again. We took a moment to compose ourselves before Rory started the car back up again and we got back onto the road.

"Look at your shirt! It's a mess!" I laugh as he quickly glanced at his own shirt which was wet from my tears and smudged with my mascara and eye liner, all over his left shoulder.

"I don't mind. I'm just glad you've finally let everything out finally." Rory smiled shyly at me, I smiled back at him.

"Well thanks. Anyways back to the story. Now where was I?" I said and he laughed.

"It's your dream, not mine. Last thing you said about the dream was that the Silence wanted the Doctor's daughter…"Rory said trailing off. I nod.

"Okay thanks. Well anyways, she said she knew what the silence did to me, and that she was sorry. She was able to hide her daughter from the Silence's radar but she couldn't save Melody. Rose said Melody was already a fixed point in different timelines. She said she could undo what the silence did to me. That she could fix it so I wouldn't be a barren woman anymore. That you and I would be able to raise more children and actually raise them. I said yes, that I'd give anything to be able to have more children." I smiled, and looked at Rory. He was smiling but I could tell in those eyes of his that he was still worried I was getting my hopes up.

"I said I would do anything as thanks. She told me to go to Cardiff Bay and stand at the monument, say that you have a message from Rose, I just have to say it out loud in front of the monument in Cardiff bay. She said to tell them all that I'm comfortable with, and to please tell her daughter, that she will be back very soon and to keep looking!" I smile. Rose obviously loved her daughter very much.

"Who's them?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, I woke up then. And before you say that maybe she lied and I'm still….barren, when I was waking up I felt a warm tingling throughout my abdomen. I, I don't think she lied Rory." He smiled and gripped my hand tighter.

"I believe you." He said I smiled.

"I love you, together or not at all." I say to him, he smiles.

"I love you too, together or not at all!" He says back to me, his voice the last thing I hear before drifting into sleep.

**_~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~_**

**_Cardiff Bay _**

"Well this is it!" I say as I walk up to the giant reflective monument. I do a little spin, not sure how to phrase this and to build up the courage to shout to the rooftops without sounding crazy.

"Well here goes nothing I guess." I say, I inhaled and exhaled "I HAVE A MESSAGE FROM THE BAD WOLF ALSO KNOWN AS ROSE!" I shouted as loud as I could, poor Rory right next to me. Nothing happened for a few moments.

"So what was that supposed to do?" Rory asked looking around.

"I'm not sure, Rose just said to stand here and tell them that I have a message from her. I don't know who's supposed to hear us, Rory." I responded turning around once again. My back facing the monument.

"And how do you know Rose?" I jump and spin around to face a very handsome man dressed in a world war 2 over coat.

"How did you...What?" Rory asked looking around confused. I just sigh.

"Do you know her?" I ask.

"Yes, she was… IS someone very close and dear to me. If you lying when you say you have a message from her, I will not be happy." He says. His eyes look like the Doctor, like he's older than his physical appearance suggests.

"How can I convince that I actually have a message from Rose?" I say throwing my hands up in the air in frustration. His eyes narrowed. He was silent for several moments. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to be patient with the man.

"Tell me something Rose would only tell someone she trusts." I think for a moment, replaying our conversation, trying to think of something the silence would never know about.

_My daughter's middle name is Gallifrey, G-A-L-L-I-F-R-E-Y after the Doctor's lost planet, It was going to be her first name but I changed her first name to Gwyneth after a girl, me and the doctor met in 1869 Cardiff, I didn't want people connection her to the Doctor._ I hear Rose's voice echo in my head.

"Her daughter's middle name is Gallifrey spelled, G-A-L-L-I-F-R-E-Y after the Doctor's lost planet. It was going to be her first name but Rose changed it to Gwyneth, after a girl her and the Doctor met in 1869 Cardiff. Rose didn't want people to connect her to the Doctor." I say. Rory looked so confused. I didn't tell him that in our conversation, well she did just broadcast it into my head. I pushed a strand of hair back behind one of my ears. Jack smiled.

"Okay, I give! What's your name, beautiful?" First he's cautious and now that he trusts me he's hitting on me?

"Amy Pond, and this is my husband, Rory Williams." I say

"Okay, follow me! Oh and I'm Captain Jack Harkness!" He says and starts walking towards the Bay, I look at Rory and we both jog a little to catch up with him.

_~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~_

**Gwyneth's POV**

I grabbed the vinegar and salt off the table and sprinkled it over my chips before placing it back on the table.

"So are the best chips in London making the weirdo feel better?" Dan asked from across the table where he was sitting. He reached over to steal my chips, and I smacked his hand away. I grab a bunch of chips and put them in my mouth.

"Much better! You know me so well!" I said smiling. Dan smiled back at me.

"Well we have known each other for, hmm, 10 years now?" He said, I go through the calculations in my head

"10 years, 2 months, 13 days, 2 hours, 26 minutes and 10 seconds, 11,12,13,14,15,16.." I smile continuing counting the seconds.

"Aren't you precise?" Dan says, laughing, before stealing a few of my chips, this time I don't swat his hand away.

"It's genetics, nothing special about." I say thinking of Dad's heritage.

"You're special to me." He says reaching for my hand, taking my hand in his.

"You realise how cliché that line is right?" I say, trying not to laugh at him.

"Yeah, but I'm not creative so all I have to go on is the cliché and overused lines!" He said leaning inwards, I leaned forwards and pressed my lips gently too his. A small kiss, but just enough.

"Whatever!" I say softly to him as I lean back into my chair and finish off my chips.

"Chips, that was our first date" Dan says trying t make me feel better.

"It was mum and dad's first date as well. Chip shops, bringing couples together since, 1860 when the _first__fish and __chip shop_ was opened in London by Joseph Malin." I said, the words just flowing out of my mouth naturally. "I didn't mean to say that…" I said looking out the window.

"I'm used to it! With you, I learn random and interesting past and future facts!" Dan says and starts to laugh as my face turns red…

"Shut up…." I say my head lowered but my eyes focused at him, a small smile creeping onto my face.

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it__  
__If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it__  
__Don't be mad once you see that he want it__  
__If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it_

I rummage through my purse to answer Uncle Jack.

"Hello?" I say into the phone

"Hey sweet heart, can you come down to the hub?" He asks, his voice happy but sad at the same time.

"Why? I'm on a date with Dan, did something important happen?" I say to him over the phone. He's silent for a few moments.

"There's a couple here, they have a message for you from Rose." He says back, his voice happy but disappointed too. He's upset because Rose came to them and not him. I can tell.

"Okay I'm on my way. See you soon!" I hung up the phone and let out a deep sigh. I leaned back and closed my eyes, and felt Dan take my hand back in his.

"Go on, we can do this again, anytime actually!" We've already finished the chips and we've already paid.

"Okay" I say getting up and walking out, swinging my arms. Dan and I walk towards his car.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Dan asks

"Yeah, that would be nice, thanks." I say. He opened the passenger side door. I got in and he closed the car door, before walking to the other side of the car and getting in. I leaned in and kissed him. We snogged for a few moments before stopping for breath.

"Thanks, I needed that." I say our foreheads touching.

"N...No worries." He says back and I smile before leaning back into the car seat.

"Okay, we better get going or Uncle Jack will be worried and nosy." I said smiling at him. He nodded before turning the key in the ignition and heading towards the Torchwood Hub.

_~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~_

**Wow, I can't thank you guys enough for all the support for this story! I didn't think it'd become popular so quick! You guys are awesome! **

**PS: Rose never came back at the end of season 4!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Gwyneth's POV**

"I don't want to go in there," I said sitting the car with Dan, trying to avoid going in the hub.

"I know, Jack wouldn't let them in if he wasn't absolutely sure they weren't lying." Dan said, squeezing my hand.

"I know that, but that's not why I don't want to go in there. I don't want to go in there because my mum went to them and not me." I said, my voice wavering. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm sure your mother has a reason for coming to her." Dan said to me softly. I nodded, not able to form words.

"Let's go inside." I say to him, before opening the door and heading into the hob.

_**~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~**_

**Doctor's POV**

_"So here we are in Barcelona, with the dogs that have no noses!" Rose said, focusing a camera on herself._

_"Oh, look at this beautiful weather!" My tenth regeneration says in the background. The camera swivels around and focuses on me as I walk around the streets on Barcelona._

_"Interesting thing about the sky on this planet is that the weather is caused by the…"My tenth regeneration babbled, as I often did in that regeneration._

_"Doctor?" Rose interrupted. My tenth regeneration pivoted around to face her._

_"Yes Rose?" He asked_

_"Shut up!" Rose said cheekily. Although I couldn't see her, I remember her cheeky grin with her tongue between her teeth. The camera zoomed in on my tenth regeneration as her grinned at Rose._

I grabbed the remote and switched to one of the different videos Rose had recorded along their many trips. I could watch the videos but I can't bring myself to go into her room where she kept her photo album. I…I couldn't ruin what I had left of Rose. Everything is exactly the way she left it, her bed still unmade, clothes strewn around the room, her smell…her vanilla coconut smell, it was fading. I go in there so often, her smell is fading, and my own is starting to over whelm it. I must really break that habit of lying on her bed. I almost lost it when House had deleted all the rooms. Panicked, I was afraid I had lost the last piece of Rose I had left, but there her room was, exactly the same. Nothing had changed. I wonder if the old girl restored everything or she just protected Rose's room so strictly. Because all my other companions' room was gone, only Susan and Rose were saved. Susan because, well, she's my granddaughter, and Rose, well the TARDIS always did favor her. Only companion the old girl liked from the start.

I rub the tiredness away from eyes; all these emotions and memories are making me exhausted. I hear Rose's laughter fill the room and I look towards the screen once again.

_"WEEEEEEE!" Rose giggles as she bounces on the giant mushrooms in one of the forests on Meravella 3. My ninth regeneration forced to hold the camera as Rose and Jack bounced back and forth on the giant springy mushrooms. Rose was laughing harder than Jack. He watched as Rose made different poses on the mushrooms. Until Rose bounced off onto the ground._

_"Rose!" You could hear my ninth regeneration's northern brogue through the video as he dropped the camera onto the purple grass. From where it landed you could see my ninth regeneration running towards where Rose had fallen off. Jack jumbed off the mushrooms and joined Nine at Rose's side._

_"Rosie you alright?" Jack asked. Nine blocking Rose from the cameras view._

_"I'm alright! Stop your worrying . Just a little tumble that's all." Rose's voice could be heard in the background. Nine helped Rose up, and then she glanced in the direction of the fallen camera._

_"DOCTOR!" Rose cried. Running towards the camera._

_"What have I done now?" My ninth regeneration asked in exasperation._

_"Usually it's me saying that, with you being the one thats mad!" Jack said in a joking, flirty manner he always talked with._

_"Doctor you dropped the camera! What if the footage is damaged?" Rose asked, picking up the camera, the lens now focusing on her face as she inspected it for any damage._

_"Oh, Rose this isn't some 21st century video camera; this is a high class 31st century camera! It won't damage the film from a short trip to the ground!" My ninth responded, taking the camera out of Rose's hands. Turning it around, it now facing Jack, My ninth self showing Rose that everything was still being recorded._

_"See? Just fine!" Nine said. Jack put one hand on his hip and hid his face with his other hand. Faking a blush._

_"Why thank you Doctor!" Jack responded before winking at the camera. Rose laughed in the background._

_"Not you, you walking bunch of pheromones!" Nine said before the video ended._

I turn off the screen, and hold my head in my hands. That hotel has brought up a lot of memories and fears, hopes and dreams that I'd rather stay closed in their little box in the corner of my mind. The Ponds were safe and sound, and happy.

**_Doctor…help me!_**

I rub my eyes as the memories of what was behind my door in the hotel, full of fears. Of course it was her; it was and would always be her. She is my greatest fear and if there's one thing I believe in, it's her.

_I grip the handle tightly, my jaw tight and rigid. I knew what would be behind the door. Yet I turned the knob anyway, and opened it just a crack. Her sweet angelic voice greeted me._

_"Doctor." She called._

_"Of course. Who else?" I whisper softly. I can't resist her; I open the door fully and look her up and down. She's wearing her clothes from the battle at Canary Wharf. Her blue sweater and black pants. Her brows furrowed and her blond hair hanging down naturally. Her eye are what shocked me. Her kind, usually happy eyes were filled with a look of hate._

_"Rose?" I ask my voice breaking at the sight of her. I didn't even try to hide my raging emotions. My shock, fear, happiness. I never did have to hide anything from her._

_"Look what you've done Doctor!" She shouts at me. Her voice firm and filled with venom. I stumble back against the door in shock at her tone._

_"Rose? What…What's happened? Rose tell me." I whisper softly, my voice breaking with every word._

_"You've ruined my life, Doctor! You tempted me with all your fantasies about new planets and time travel!" Rose said her voice filled with sarcasm at the last sentence. "You took me away from my home! YOU LEFT ME! YOU PROMISED!" She shouts at me. Tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. "Never to you. Isn't that what you said to me Doctor?"_

_"Rose I..it was for your own good, you would be happier..." I try to explain to her._

_"WHAT A LOAD OF BULL! You took me from my home, made me think I was special, but no I'm just another SARAH JANE SMITH TO YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! LOOK WHERE THAT GOT ME!" Rose shouts, pointing her finger at me. "You left me on my own Doctor, I trusted you and you left me all alone, so far away from home." She whispers quietly, voice filled with malice and hate. The tears falling freely now._

_"Rose, I.." I try to get a sentence in, say anything to get her stop her harsh words, which I know are true._

_"I hate you. I hate how you've changed me. I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" She screams at me. I reach towards her to touch her arm, in attempt to calm her._

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She flinches away. I take a step away from her. "I wish I'd never met you." She says finally._

_"No Rose, please." I beg. Anything but that, if it weren't for her, I'm not sure I'd be alive and if I was I wouldn't be the same. She falls to the ground, and out of instinct I run towards her and hold her._

_"I…I thought I told you not to touch me." She said softly, her eyes still cold and dark._

_"Rose, I don't care if you hate me but I can't let you die." I say, grabbing her hand and squeezing it tightly; pressing her soft hand to my tear ridden face._

_"I'd rather burn, than die with you holding me. I'd rather die alone than have you save…me!" She whispers, still glaring at me. I felt both my hearts finally break even more than they already have._

_"DOCTOR!" I hear Amy scream from somewhere outside the hotel, and I am ripped from my trance. I look around and the hotel room, still holding Rose. I then remember it's all an illusion created by my darkest fears. I softly put her hand down beside her. And lie her down softly before kissing her forehead gently._

_"You're my greatest fear, and even then I turn to you for comfort, even now." I look in her eyes, and they suddenly change from cold to their usual happy brown, I stare at her in shock._

_"Doctor, I'm sorry." She says. I stand up and back away and run out of the room, breathing heavily. Once I catch my breath I lean against the door, my back to the hallway._

_"It will always be you." I say wiping the tears away from my face so the Ponds won't suspect anything._

_"Doc-TOR!" I hear Amy shout again, and I run towards the general direction of her voice._

Why did she say that? It definitely wasn't part of the illusion. It left me so confused, for a moment it thought it was Rose. But that was impossible, then again my Rose always seemed to do the impossible.

"My poor Doctor." I hear Rose's voice whisper around the TARDIS.

"Who's there?" I stand instantly, looking around the TARDIS. "What was that?" I ask. The Tardis dims the lights. I take that as a sign to sleep, as I often forget to do. I rub my eyes before walking towards my bedroom, maybe it was just my imagination.

**Rose's POV**

I watch him walking away with slumped shoulders. My poor Doctor, what has happened to him? I follow him to his bedroom and watch him remove his jacket, bowtie and suspenders before falling on the bed. His face staring at the ceiling in contemplation before finally closing his eyes, giving into sleep. I walk and sit softly on the side of his bed, watching him breath in and out deeply. I sigh, I had managed to get inside the hotel and into the body of my illusion self, and the first thing I see is the face of my broken Doctor. Whatever his greatest fear is, I said it. My first instinct is to apologize, for everything. Even if it confused him, after that I was forced out as he left the room.

The Doctor started to thrash around in his sleep. I put my hand near his forehead and brush my ghostly hand through his hair, it seems to calm him and he stops thrashing but he still has that look of pain and anguish on his face. I start singing to him like I did to Gwyneth when she had nightmares. I know he can't hear me but I sing anyways.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise._  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_

_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free._  
_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night._  
_Blackbird fly Blackbird fly_  
_Into the light of the dark black night._  
_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_  
_All your life_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_  
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

It calms him down as I hoped it would. I smile softly. He and Gwyneth are so much alike. Even if he doesn't know she exists and she pretends to hate him, thinking he abandoned me. I lean forward and kiss his forehead, before heading to the console room and rejoin the old girl in the console room.

_**~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~**_

Another Chapter! We finally see the Doctor! YAZES! Thanks for all your votes! I know I said it'd be up in a week but I saw the results and I got inspired so I just did it! :D the top two were Rose hating him and her dying in front of him so I combined both! I hope you all enjoyed it! Not sure when the next chapter will be up. But ya THANKS! Love you guys!

PS I also did some Doctor/Rose videos on YouTube there are only 2 but go check them out for me pretty please? My YouTube channel is called CreativeMentalist. Hearts and love until next time!


	4. Chapter 3

**Gywneth's POV**

I enter the Torchwood hub password and the giant doors open. As I walk in, I see Uncle Jack sitting across from a couple. The girl was beautiful, dark ginger bordering on red that fell a couple inches past her shoulders. Her pale completion suited her and brought out her brown eyes. The man next to her, I assume is her husband judging by their rings and how close together they are sitting. His hair was a little spikey and a dark dirty blond, and he had a bit of a scruff around his face like he couldn't shave it yet cause it was too short. His eyes were also brown. I grip Dan's hand even harder.

"Gwyn, this is Amy Pond and her husband Rory Williams. Amy, Rory this is my niece and her boyfriend Dan." Uncle Jack said, lifting his hand towards the couple. I nod my head and sit next to Uncle Jack on the couch. I was now facing the couple and sitting in between Uncle Jack and Dan.

"It's nice to meet you." Amy said holding out her hand. I stare at it for a moment before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too." I say, before I feel the Vortex flow within and I clench Amy's hand in a vice grip as her time line flows through my head. Her meeting with the Doctor, her childhood with Rory and a girl named Melody. Her dates, her first date with Rory, her adventures with the Doctor, her almost divorce with Rory. I come rushing back to the present. I let go of Amy's hand and fall back onto the couch, the room seeming to be spinning.

"Gwyn? Gywn can you hear me?" I hear Uncle Jack's voice ring out around me.

"Yea just a bit of a head rush is all." I say sitting up again, holding onto Dan's hand.

"You okay?" Amy asks. I look her in the eyes. My head becomes all fuddled and messed up. Images rush throught my head again before my world goes back.

**Amy's POV**

I watch her eyes unfocus before glowing with a light gold haze. Captain Jack and Dan seem to move away from her slightly, giving her some space, but still remaining close in case anything should happen. I grip Rory's hand tighter.

"Amelia Pond, the Girl Who Waited ever so paitently for so many things, first her imaginary Doctor, then her centurion, and then her precious daughter. A child taken by silence, a silence that's so scared of a broken man."Gwyneth pauses and tilts her head.

"Roses always wilt. Ponds always dry up, blondes aren't the only forgetful ones and everybody knows that everbody dies." Gwyneth said.

"Gwyn, could you tell us what that means?" Dan said, his voice gentle and soothing as if talking to a child.

"Amelia Pond, ever wonder why the TARDIS is blue?" She continues to stare at me, in a blind haze, I look at Captain Jack, silently asking what I was supposed to do.

"Just answer the question. Trust me." I turn my head back to Gwyneth, her eyes still holding a blank stare.

"Isn't it because it's a police box from the 50's?" I say to her.

"Rose went away, far away in a parallel world. Ask Donna where's the Doctor and she'll reply Doctor who? Sarah Jane and Martha had their fun with the Doctor and now their all gone. Your time with him is fast approaching it's end to. The TARDIS is blue, because there's a man inside with both his hearts torn in two. Rose became his lover, Martha his support, Donna was a sister he never had, Sarah Jane a friend from long long ago. You became his family, and silence is only making the storm they fear come faster." Gwyneth stops her monologue. Tears slowly falling down her face.

"Amelia Pond. He lost everything at once. He's holding on so tight to the family he has made. Because those closest to his heart, fall the hardest from his grasp. You must connect…the….the…wire interface….heart of TARDIS…stuck…trapped…Rose…I'm here…the central…system…huaon particles...resident…child of time…can't…head hurts…reco…reco..reco…reco….reco….reconize" Gwyneth said, her words spaced and broken near the end, like a robot short circuiting. Gwyneth glowed brighter with that golden light before collapsing again, this time obviously unconscious. Captain Jack and Dan quickly check her vitals.

"What just happened?" I ask after a stunned silence. Captain Jack sighs.

"Dan, you know where the infirmary is, right?" Dan nodded his head. "Good. Take her there and just let her rest." Captain Jack said. Dan gently picked her up bridal style and carried her out the room. Captain Jack remaind silent for a few moments before speaking.

"You know how the TARDIS is a sentient being right?" Captain Jack asked, looking at us seriously.

"Ya, during one of our trips with the Doctor we landed on this planet-thing and he removed the TARDIS soul itself and put it inside a body. It's complicated, but anyway, continue." I say nervously,wondering where this conversation is going.

"Long story short, way back, little while after I first met the Doctor and began traveling with him and Rose, we ran into the Daleks, met the emperor of the Daleks himself actually. The Doctor sent Rose back to her time, safe from any harm. Well Rose wouldn't stand for that, she remembered that the Doctor once said the Tardis was telepathic. She used a truck to break open the console. And she looked straight into the heart of the Tardis, basically the heart of the universe, and flew the Tardis back to the Doctor. In those few moments, Rose could control life and death and see all of time and space. She also called herself 'Bad Wolf'. Well all that knowledge is too much for a human brain to handle and she started to burn. The Doctor took the vortex out of her, even if it did cost him a regeneration. Are you following?" Captain Jack asked, making sure we understood. I nodded, couldn't really force the words out at the moment.

"Well, lets say the 'Bad wolf' was a busy lady that day, made me immortal, and re-wrote Rose's DNA, although I gues it's not DNA anymore more like TNA now" Captain Jack said. "Rose was, IS, part Tardis, Part time lord or lady, whatever gender generalization suits you, and part human mostly because that was her original state. When Rose got pregnant, with a time tot no less, well her genetics plus the doctors genetics and that she was conceived inside the TARDIS, well, that makes one powerful child." Captain Jack finished. That pieces all it together.

"That's why the silence wanted her as well as River. She can see things, timelines, am I right?" I said, leaning forward slightly. Rory remained silent beside me.

"Not just that, but she is as close to a human Tardis you can get. Same with Rose, just Rosie has way more control over her powers than Gwyn does." Captain Jack said, looking serious. We were all silent for a moment.

"That's how Rose reached me,.." I say in a soft whisper.

"Yep, Rosie must think your pretty important to reach across time and space just to contact you." Jack says. Me and Rory are silent.

"Ya, we can tell Gwyn about her mom when she wakes up." Captain Jack says. "In the meantime can I offer you some tea?" He asks, smiling.

"Tea sounds brilliant." Rory says, standing up off the couch. I smile and get up as well.

_**"Well Captain Jack Harkness, lead the way!" I said to him.**_

_**~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~**_

_"She pretends like she knows everything. She's a walking textbook."_

_"A walking textbook of freakiness."_

_"I heard her father disappeared when her mother was pregnant. Then her mother disappeared shortly after they moved."_

_"I bet her father knew how much of a freak she would be, since her mother getting pregnant was never planned."_

_"I bet her mother got fed up with her. I bet soon her uncle will drop her, just like her parents."_

_I focus my gaze on the ground, trying to ignore the rumors that were flying around. It's bad enough being the new kid, but being the new kid in an advanced academic school and being two years ahead of your age group, and because of school rules everyone has to know about any physical condition that might affect your health so they would be able to help you, so they all know about my freak two heart condition. I was so deep into my thoughts I didn't know the person walking towards me, face buried in a book, until they crashed into me. We both fell to the ground._

_"Gosh, I'm so so sorry! I should've paid more attention to where I was going! I'm so so sorry!" I say in a bit of rush as I try to collect my things off the floor. I looked up to see a pale boy with short black hair except for his bangs which fell side ways into his face, his eyes warm and brown._

_"No it's my fault. I was too focused on my book and wasn't paying attention." He says gathering his stuff. I look back down at the ground again and continue to collect the rest of my sheets and books. I grab one of his books by accident._

_"The Time Paradox by Philip Zimbardo?" I ask, looking at his face again. He reached for the book and I gave it to him._

_"Ya, I find the different theories about time fascinating!" He says with an enthusiastic smile. I smile back and get up._

_"Me too, although this theory isn't very good. I recommend Circular Paradox by Adam Wever. Much more accurate in research and theory." I say, pushing my hair back._

_"Thanks, I'llmake sure to check that out. You're the new transfer student right? Gwyneth?" He asks. I look down again._

_"That's me! Gwyneth Tyler…" I say with a wince._

_"My name's Daniel Howell. You must be really advanced to get into the academy and still be two years ahead of your age group." He sounded impressed, but he could be an excellent liar. He could be leading me into an embbarasing situation where I'm laughed at by the entire school._

_"Thanks." I say back to him , not really sure what to say._

_"DAN!" He looks over to the voice, then looks back to me._

_"See ya around!" He says as he moves towards his friends. I look at him walking with his friends for a moment before continuing to my locker._

_**~Line Break~**_

_I was walking to the Torchwood hub with one of my Sherlock Holmes novels in my hands, reading as I walk._

_"GWYNETH!" I hear my name being shouted. I pause and turn around to see Daniel running through the crowds towards me. I close my book and wait for him to reach me. He stops in front of me, his breath coming out in heavy pants._

_"Thanks for waiting for me!" He says. I give him a confused look._

_"What're you doing?" I ask him, he gives me a puzzled stare before letting out a nervous laugh._

_"Well, I was hoping to walk home with you. I don't know where in Cardiff you live but you seem to go near the bay, and seeing as I have to do some quick chores in that area I was hoping to walk with you." He says nervously. I narrow my eyes at him. He shifts in his stance._

_"Why?" I ask suspisouly. I've been at the academy for four months and he's only approaching me now. In my books that's suspisous._

_"Well, it's not everyday you meet someone who understand time theories." He says, scratching the back of his head. I give him a small smile._

_"I'm not actually walking home yet, just to my Uncles…..office." I decide to use office. Nice and normal. I won't trust him yet but I will make him think I am so when the inevitable betrayal happens, he will be surprised that I knew he was going to embarrass me in front of the whole school, or worse, give away my location to the silence._

_"Then may I walk you there?" He asks._

_"Sure, why not." I say, putting my book in my bag and continue walking. He starts walking with me._

_"Can I ask you something?" He says turning his head to face me._

_"You can ask, but I can't guarantee I will answer you." He laughs at my answer, I give him a confused look._

_"Alright then! I want to know, why do you have two hearts? Never heard ofa physical contidion that had a person be born with two functioning hearts." There it is. That question. I must be careful about my answer._

_"Don't know, just born with it." I say, not giving any specifics but still pretty general._

_"Do you have like super stamina because of the extra pumping power? God that sounded wrong! Im sorry I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" He says in a ramble. I laugh._

_"Don't know, not into much sports. I run to keep up physical fitness and all, but no sports." I say._

_"Cool" He says back to me. We walk for a while in silence._

_"So….um, I take it you're not the trusting type." He says awkwardly._

_"How'd you guess?" I say dryly, focusing on my path to the Hub._

_"Just, you give really basic answers, and you seemed to be fine earlier but now your cold." He says in a bit of a rush. I stay silent for a few moments._

_"Yes, I have trust issues." I say quietly._

_"Alright then, well I guess I will just have to get you to trust me then!" He says with an enthusiastic smile. I give him a glare and his smile falters. I relized we have reached the memorial._

_"This is where your uncle works?" he asks._

_"Somewhere near here." I say in response. I hear a screeching noise and see the Torchwood jeep spin around a corner and drive past us. I just stare at it as it passes, then backs up until it's right in front of us. The window rolls down and I see Uncle Jack in the front seat._

_"Get in loser, we're going shopping." He says with his usual flirtous smile, before noticing Dan beside me. "And who's this?" He asks, his smile turning into a hard glare. Dan shifts uncomfortably from Uncle Jacks stare._

_"Some kid from school who randomly decided he wanted to walk me to your office." I say. He nods, and I know I will be getting interrogated later._

_"JACK! We have to get going, we're losing the signal!" Aunt Tosh says from the back seat._

_"Right! Galli, inside the car now." He says seriously._

_"Bye Dan." I say before jumping in the back seat with Tosh. I watch as Dan gives a totally confused look in the rear view mirror. I laugh in my head._

I open my eyes slowly and see Dan at my bedside. Looks like I'm in the hubs infirmary.

"Hey." I say. He smiles.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks. I throw the covers off and move to sit up.

"Fine, but I have to stop fainting everytime I do that." I say, getting off the bed and heading towards the door. Dan follows me.

"You'll get it one day." He says as we head to the kitchen, and see Amy, Rory, Uncle Jack and Uncle Ianto around the table with some tea. I sit down and Uncle Jack passes me a cup. I inhale the smell of the hot british beverage and sigh. Just the way I like it.

"So Galli, I need you to be paitent and listen to Amy okay? And don't inteurpt her." He says. I nod my head and take a sip of my tea and listen to Amy's tale. After hearing about how Mum came to this random girl, well to me she is a random girl, instead of coming to me hurt me a lot.

"She told me to tell you, Gwyneth, that she will be back very soon and to keep looking." Amy said. I sigh.

"Thanks for driving all the way here." I say, not really sure what else to say.

_**So, so what**_

_**I'm still a rock star,**_

_**I got my rock moves,**_

I look around to see whose phone is ringing. Then I realise mine is vibrating. I take it out of my pocket and look at the caller ID.

_**And I don't need you,**_

_**And guess what,**_

_**I'm having more fun,**_

"I thought you didn't like that song?" Uncle Jack asked. I frown.

"I don't, but I know who does and is smart enough to hack into my phone and change it." I say, glaring at my phone.

**_And now that we're done,_**

**_I'm gonna show you tonight,_**

**_I'm alright,_**

**_I'm just fine,_**

**_And you're a…_**

I click the answer button and hold the phone to my ear.

"You changed your own ringtone again. I thought I've told you not to do that!" I say into the phone to my best friend Clara.

"Well if you stopped changing it then I wouldn't have to keep changing it BACK!" She said her voice filled with sass. I sigh.

"What's up Clara?" I say.

"You won't believe what's just happened!"She says excitedly.

"Clara, I'm busy right now, is it urgent?" I say, not really wanting to deal with her right now. Don't get me wrong, she's awesome and I love her, but, well, she's Clara.

"You're always busy!" She says. I sigh.

"Fine, fine! I will be right there." I say and end the call. It's one thing after another today. I stand up.

"Clara is freaking out about something so I'm off." I say, going to leave. "Nice meeting you!" I say, a bit distracted, continuing to walk towards the door. This day just won't end.

**_~The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~ The Doctor's Daughter~_**

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with personal issues and exams, BUT here it is! I got a beta so their editing the first few chapters for me! I will try and write faster now that I have summer! Until next time!**


End file.
